ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle between Geti Goku and Sekai Shenron
Geti Goku vs Sekai Shenron “Ah…. This Universe has some interesting fighters, let’s see if they can entertain me this time.” Mused Sekai Shenron as he materialized himself within this dimension. Sensing a distant power level, he teleported to the planet known as Earth, where many great battles were fought. No less than 5 seconds after his arrival, the “Great” Defenders of Earth, the Z fighters, appeared to “welcome” him. “Who are you? How did you get here?”Goku questioned, his eyes reverting to the veteran, hardened look that came with years of experience. As if dismissing a fly, he replied, “Oh I’m just here to destroy your universe, starting with you.” Before Goku could react, he was already knocked out from a blast of Anti-Ki. Vegeta, upon witnessing this, transformed into Super Saiyan 4 immediately after, and attacked him head on. However, to his disbelief, Sekai Shenron remained unflinching, unmoving to all of his attacks. He then fired his strongest attack, Final Shine attack, point blank in Sekai Shenron’s face. Sekai Shenron smirked, and absorbed the attack in its entirety, thinking, “Well this universe certainly has some extremely powerful fighters, stronger than the pathetic excuses some other universes contain. Even the weak avatar I created, Omega Shenron, was more than a match for some of those pathetic little fools. In this world however, I see that is not the case.” Vegeta, although shocked that he could take his attack entirely, continued unleashing a series of powerful combination attacks, getting angrier as he did not even seem to bother with him, ignoring him. “STOP IGNORING ME YOU FAT BUFFOON! BIG BANG ATTACK!” This time, Vegeta actually received a response, albeit a very painful one. Sekai Shenron, using his Abject Ki Manipulation, reversed the attack’s course and sent it flying right back at Vegeta’s face. He shook his head in disappointment, and shouted out “Are there none left to challenge me? Ahahahaha!” The rest of the Z fighters stared down in shock, just who was this guy, and why was he SO powerful? Gohan, knowing what to do, immediately teleported to the Capsule Corp, and pressed the emergency button, alerting the Geti Star of this new threat. Geti Goku, upon receiving the message, teleported to Sekai Shenron, and the Geti Star prepared the clone army in preparation. Locking on to Sekai Shenron’s Ki, or Anti-Ki in this case, he blinked out of existence, as if he was never there. Sekai Shenron, upon sensing Geti Goku’s sudden appearance, immediately narrowed his eyes. He could sense that this was one opponent that he could not toy with. Few people ever registered this high in terms of power, and he could tell that Geti Goku may be the first real challenge he may ever face, especially if he could transform. “Let’s take this, somewhere else, this place is far too limited for a real battle. Sekai Shenron obliged, and Geti Goku brought him to a completely uninhabited galaxy, ready to battle him. To test his opponent’s power, he sent forth a barrage of Anti-Ki blasts, which was matched with equal speed by Geti Goku, it soon escalated to an all out fist fight, the physical force of their blows shattering nearby planets, and the power generated literally bending space and time around it. Sekai Shenron asked,“So it has been a long time since anyone has ever used Anti-Ki, few even have the energy required to use it, let alone generate it to your degree, how did you even acquire it, if I might ask?” Geti Goku obliged, saying “Well, the Geti Star, my master, loved to learn the secrets of the universe, we first discovered it through condensing obscene amounts of Ki, if you are curious” Sekai Shenron parried a blow, ducked under a punch, and hit Goku with his devastating claws, and continued, “Interesting… Do you mind answering why your power increase is at such…. Obscene levels? I have never seen another specimen as intriguing as you.” Geti Goku smirked, and replied, “Before I answer this question, I am interested in knowing your name and where you come from, for few timeline travelers have ever managed to fight evenly with me this long, or even be the slightest threat, the closest fight being between me and God Buu once…” Sekai Shenron answered,” I am Sekai Shenron, the most powerful evil dragon to exist, I am known as the Doomsday Dragon, and also the God of Annihilation. Now that I have finally freed myself from that accursed seal from the Lord of Dragons, I intend to finish the job which I started. Remaining impassive, Geti Goku replied, “Well, Sekai Shenron, to answer your previous question, I have many clones of myself stored away within the Geti Star, and they are all… as powerful as I.” Upon finishing the sentence, the trillions of clones stored within the Geti Star reappeared beside the original clone, all ready for battle. Upon witnessing this, Sekai Shenron allowed a smile to form on his face; finally a possible challenge to his power had appeared! To the scene in front of him, he responded, “Well this is unexpected, indeed the strongest army I have EVER seen, however, is it enough?” He pointed towards the army and whispered, “Star Barrage.” As if on cue, an endless barrage of stars was sent towards the army. However, they were all destroyed by a single clone stepping forth, and creating a super massive Ki Barrier, effectively blocking and destroying all of the stars colliding with it. Geti Goku then teleported in front of Sekai Shenron, and said, “Let’s start the real fighting, shall we?” Sekai Shenron obliged. With that, all the clones activated their Legendary Super Saiyan 4 forms, immediately performing combo attacks on all sides of Sekai Shenron, who dodged the attacks with little difficulty, he muttered, “Pathetic…”, and erased the clones arms from existence, which was immediately regenerated right after. Sekai Shenron noticed that every time he erased a clone from existence, the other clones around it became stronger, and immune to this form of attack. Geti Goku, upon seeing the casual dismissal of his clones, immediately made them power up with Kaio-Ken X Infinity, which, given the exponential increases of power, gave Sekai Shenron quite a bit of trouble, to the point where even his Dimensional Armour could not absorb the physical blows, and managed to inflict temporary damage to him. Having had enough, he repelled the nearby clones away with gravity manipulation, effectively destroying them with his favourite skill Gravity Overload. Yet, once again to his anger, the clones gradually became harder to destroy, and more power had to be exerted to overwhelm them. He bellowed, “Few beings were capable of pushing me THIS far, but, alas, this has been a very good fight, the most enjoyable I have ever had, however, all good fights, have to come to an end.” And for the first time since the fight began, he summoned the Annihilation Blade to his hand. The blade was dark at the handle, a rainbow coloured orb located right where the blade began. The blade exuded a terrifying aura, for it was made of an ancient material. Its mere presence warped space and time around it, seemingly power personified. As if obliging Sekai Shenron, all of the clones drew upon their Anti-Ki blades, engaging Sekai Shenron in what would be the most legendary sword fight of the century, if not for the fact that Sekai Shenron’s blades sliced reality itself, and all of the clones engaging Sekai Shenron were completely wiped out. Geti Goku, seeing that Sekai Shenron was intent on wiping him out once and for all, activated the Geti Star’s main control system, macro-ing all of the clones into position, while sending some clones to keep Sekai Shenron busy, they performed Geti Goku’s Atomic Crusher technique, to little success. The Supreme Ball of Untold Power, despite successfully absorbing a massive amount of energy and obliterating Sekai Shenron’s body, his body, miraculously, had regenerated completely from nothing, for his Ethereal Soul Regeneration had kicked in. Having absorbed an overwhelming amount of power from Sekai Shenron, it was still not enough, for Sekai Shenron still casually outclassed him, toying with him, and, deciding to end Geti Goku once and for all, charged up his signature attack… Apocalyptic Doomsday. There and then, the foundations of the universe crumbled, distorting space and time to unrecognizable shapes, trapping Geti Goku and his clones within the walls of space itself, sealing them off. He then flooded the insides of it with his own Anti-Ki, seeking to eliminate him once and for all. Geti Goku struggled, his energy being overwhelmed every passing second, until he forced it within himself to create the Supreme Ball of Untold Power once more, powering it with all of his clones, absorbing and diverting the Anti-Ki, and warping space and time back into its normal shape. This ball, having absorbed an enormous portion of Sekai Shenron's power, was then fired at Sekai Shenron, who tried to avoid it with his superior speed, however the superior power of the energy ball won out, and he was once again trapped within. His energy was sucked dry, and the sword’s ability rendered useless through the ball’s constant regeneration of lost particles. Geti Goku, realizing that there was no other possible way to contain Sekai Shenron, decided to seal him away. His Ki swirled, energy fluctuating, and he had transformed into the form known as the Lord of Dragons. Knowing he and his clones limited time in this form, he hurried. Using all the clones, he supplied the Supreme Ball of Untold Power with an obscene amount of Anti-Ki, incapacitating Sekai Shenron, and fired, literally, all of their ever-infinite energy into it, causing the ball to condense even further, forming into a thin layer of energy which wrapped around the Annihilation Blade. With a final push, the energy seemingly went into the rainbow coloured orb, sealing Sekai Shenron, permanently, into his treasured weapon. Reverting back into his regular form, Geti Goku picked up the Annihilation Blade, and whispered to it, “Thank you Sekai Shenron, for the most exciting battle I ever had.” Sending his clones back, he teleported to his Omega dimension, placing the Annihilation Blade into the Omega Dimension, within the Energy Generator used to power his Omega Form, where all energy generated by the blade will be transferred to Geti Goku. Effectively eliminating the threat of Sekai Shenron once and for all. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Battle